<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bringing You Christmas by iBloo, TyyTyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364199">Bringing You Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBloo/pseuds/iBloo'>iBloo</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyyTyy/pseuds/TyyTyy'>TyyTyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, F/M, Fluff, Humor, friendship fluff, spy AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:39:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBloo/pseuds/iBloo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyyTyy/pseuds/TyyTyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As a spy, Boruto never cared much for the holidays but it all changed when his (not) girl and fellow spy, Sarada, came into the picture. All the preparations had been made to celebrate Christmas with the teammate, Mitsuki, however, when an urgent mission was assigned to the team in a far-flung tropical island, the boys knew they had to find a way to still bring Christmas along with them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mitsuki &amp; Uchiha Sarada &amp; Uzumaki Boruto, Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bringing You Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merry Christmas, everyone! This is a SPY AU (Love in Action) one-shot that Tyy and I have up on our Patreon. Love in Action is a Patreon exclusive, but when we wrote this fic, we just knew we had to share it with everyone! </p><p>We adore this Spy AU so much that the whole month of January will be full of Spy AU goodies! Our chapter fic is also entering a new arc, so watch out for their new mission. ;)  </p><p>Please consider checking out our <a href="https://www.patreon.com/Kairi_Tyy">Patreon!</a> We have over 60 BoruSara SFW &amp; NSFW fics (chapter fics and one-shots!). We also have one slot left for our VIP (10USD) tier, wherein you not only get access to all of these fics, but you can also request a one-shot or chapter fic from us to write. :) </p><p> Thankies &amp; Merry Christmas!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite being only seventeen years old, Boruto had a wide variety of knowledge. He liked to think that he knew at least a little bit, or everything, and had mastered a number of subjects much younger than he was now. He’d gone through studies that most didn’t see until later college years. One thing he was also good at was getting into the mind of others, he could often figure out what another person was thinking just by observing him, but when it came to feelings, Boruto was at a loss.</p><p>Christmas was one of those holidays when families gathered, gifts were exchanged, the cheer was spread, especially for children. At least, this is what Christmas was for normal people. As a spy, it wasn’t the same for him. It was just another day, usually for work, but he didn’t blame anyone for wanting to celebrate. There was one Christmas he could remember as a child when his family was together, his sister was only a baby at the time. He remembered getting his first knife that year. He still had that knife, though it had long since retired. </p><p>Boruto didn’t see his family as often anymore. Rarely ever, in fact. He’d been alone for the most part for a long time, but this year was different. This year he’d formed a team with Mitsuki and Sarada, he’d been working less solo and more with them. He’d come to know more about feelings, or at least his own feelings. However, it was Sarada and her feelings that was an enigma to him. </p><p>The closer the holidays came, the stranger she acted. He had kept brushing it off for a while but it was becoming more and more obvious that something was eating at her. He didn’t find out what it was until he picked her up one day for them to go on a pretend-but-technically-real-because-they-were-kind-of-together date. It was a mission, but Boruto didn’t consider any date with Sarada to be a pretend date if he was being honest. They were having sex and he liked her, she liked him too. So, if they were going to Ninbucks to sip coffee and eat snacks together and just happened to be spying on someone in the meantime, it was still pretty much a date.</p><p>When she got in his truck, she was smiling so brightly he could barely take in the sight of her without squinting his eyes. She was always the most beautiful when she smiled like that. She was so excited, even leaned over the center console and gave him a hug, telling him that she found out she’d be free for the holidays.</p><p>“You care about the holidays?” Boruto asked, genuinely curious. He didn’t think this was something that mattered to her but soon began piecing things together. She had been upset thinking that she would be working through them instead. But now, she was free.</p><p>Her lips parted, brows coming together in the center as she asked quietly, “You don’t?” </p><p>“Uhh… well, I guess I don’t mind it either way.” He shrugged and got on the road, checking the time. They would arrive a bit ahead of schedule, as he intended. “Are you making plans or something?”</p><p>“Well… Mama and Papa usually don’t tell me if they’re coming home or not, but I usually prepare something in case they do. I was hoping… you would come?” </p><p>“Me?” He asked in surprise and peeked at her, seeing her face harden at his question. “Pft, yeah, duh. Obviously. I’ll be there.”</p><p>Her face split into a grin, then leaned over the console to lean on his shoulder. “Great! I’ll have to get you a gift, too.” </p><p>“Yeah? A gift?” Boruto knew that meant he would have to get her a gift as well and he wasn’t sure what he would get. “I’m sure it will be great… I’m happy if you’re happy.”</p><p>“Thank you, Boruto. Whatever it is, I’m sure I’ll like it. At least I’m sure I won’t be alone this year.” Sarada leaned back on her chair and got on her phone, already looking through options for gifts for Boruto. </p><p>Boruto wouldn’t admit it aloud but he was feeling a bit stressed over the prospect of Christmas, domestic holidays, and an almost girlfriend. It was a lot to take in, but all he could do was give it his all like he always did. </p><p>When they arrived at Ninbucks, they walked into the establishment hand in hand, placed their order, and were soon sitting across from each other at a table, hands seeking each other’s out as they both observed their surroundings. Their target had yet to arrive and Boruto assumed they would take the corner table for the most privacy. He had a good view of it. The other most obvious option was behind their table, where Sarada would be able to see perfectly. Either way, they’d both be able to hear well. </p><p>“So, what do you want for Christmas?” He asked casually before taking a sip of his coffee. “It’s for Santa, not me. I already know what you want.”</p><p>Sarada nearly choked on her coffee and tucked her hair behind her ear. “Umm… I don’t really know. Just having you there is already more than I could have hoped for, really.” She smiled shyly at him, then picked up her coffee again. “What do you want? For Santa, not me.” </p><p>“You.” He winked at her. “Naked and in my bed preferably, but as long as it's you, I won’t complain.”</p><p>“I said it was for Santa!” She laughed. </p><p>“I got nothing to do with that bearded bastard.” Boruto huffed then. “I only want you and nothing else.” He sipped his coffee nonchalantly and then spotted the target entering the building. His eyes flicked to Sarada, giving her a short but pointed look that told her exactly what he needed her to know without words. Then he reached for a cookie and slowly raised it to his lips. “Maybe I’ll dress as Santa for you. I think I’d be a sexy Santa.”</p><p>Those naturally rosy cheeks deepened in color, though her eyes sparkled with want. “I think I know what to get you now.” </p><p>“What?” He laughed. “Said I only want you, silly.”</p><p>The target got himself two coffees and then took the corner table, as he expected. Only a few seconds later, a tall, slim woman with long blonde hair rushed inside, dressed in a full suit with sunglasses and a hat too. Boruto recognized her from the file they’d been given, though it was obvious she was trying to hide her identity from prying eyes. </p><p>He took a bite of his cookie at the same time the woman joined their target. “You know what I saw recently… it was in one of those movies you don’t like. But, it was a Christmas movie. Before a killer came in and started wiping out the family, they were baking cookies.” He held up the bitten cookie and smiled. “Want to bake cookies with me?”</p><p>“Ooh, sounds exciting, I haven’t done that before.” Sarada giggled. “I think.” </p><p>“It’s a date. Christmas Eve.” He smiled, all the while listening in to the conversation at the corner table, just as he knew Sarada was. “What are your favorite cookies? Better not choose chocolate chip.”</p><p>“It’s a classic!” She pouted, then took the cookie from his hand to have a bite herself. “I guess crinkles are good for Christmas, though. Sugar cookies are fun to decorate, but not my type.” </p><p>“Sugar cookies? I’ve never had them. It must be good if it’s called sugar cookie.”</p><p>“You’re telling me you’ve never had sugar cookies?” As shocked as she was, she looked amused, too. “Okay, we’re baking them this year, before the murder rampage.” Sarada reached over to Boruto and checked the time on his watch. “After this, let’s go to the grocery.”  </p><p>“We’re going to make them tonight?” He blinked at her while mentally storing away the dates the targets were discussing. </p><p>“Boruto, it’s already the twenty-second,” her lower lip jutted out in a pout as she added, “Did you want to do Christmas shopping instead tonight?” </p><p>“Oh, you know me… so forgetful.” He laughed. He wasn’t forgetful. “I think I should do my shopping since it’s already so last minute. I want to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas Day with you.”</p><p>That put a smile on her lips. “Me too. Maybe if Mitsuki isn’t busy we can invite him, too. I already bought his gift.” </p><p>“You bought his before mine?” Boruto frowned then. “What the hell?”</p><p>“It’s easy to shop for him.” She grinned, finding his little outburst cute. “I still can’t decide what to get you, though. I mean, you already have what you want, right?” Sarada gestured towards herself, then smirked when his eyes followed her hands until she stopped at her waist. </p><p>“Okay, you got me there.” He smirked. “Hmm… well, there’s nothing I really need. But, I will love anything you give me.”</p><p>Their targets got up from their seats and left the establishment together. Sarada pretended not to notice. “Can you drive me to the mall, please?” She batted her long, dark lashes at him. “I think I have some shopping to do.” </p><p>“Okay, I could do mine as well.” He stuffed a cookie in his mouth and got up with his coffee, offering her his arm. “Let’s go.”</p><p>She happily took his arm and even got on her tiptoes to plant a soft kiss on his cheek. All the talk about Christmas plans didn’t mean much to Boruto, but it obviously did for Sarada. </p><p>However, when Christmas Eve morning arrived and he was woken at the break of dawn by an urgent summons, he was still crushed. Not for himself, but for her. He could see it all over her face, how heartbroken she was as they stood in Kakashi’s office for their brief, even though she said nothing. He didn’t need to hear the words to understand she was hurting. He wasn’t an expert on feelings, but the obvious was plain to see.</p><p>The sun was still making its gradual rise when they boarded their jet. It was winter for them, but they were heading to an island in the tropics, and Mitsuki has already dressed the part, wearing shorts, a button-down flowered shirt, sunglasses, and a straw hat. If Boruto wasn’t so worried about Sarada’s huffing and pouting, he would’ve asked what the fuck he was thinking with that outfit. Mitsuki was smiling though and looking excited, or something close to excited at least.</p><p>Sarada was still in her sweater and boots, curled up on herself on the couch, and looking at nothing in particular. The file was on the table in front of her, but it was left untouched. Boruto wasn’t an expert, but he had been learning ways to cheer her up, so he walked over to her and got on the couch at her feet, leaning over her and rubbing his hand along her leg.</p><p>“Gonna sit here and hide from me?”</p><p>The pout on her lips was starting to look permanent. “I couldn’t even bring your gifts with me.” </p><p>He felt bad that she was so upset, but still managed a cheeky grin and pinched the back of her thigh. “You kidding? You’re here, aren’t you?”</p><p>That eased the crease in her brows a bit. She didn’t say anything, but opened her arms, wanting cuddles instead. </p><p>Boruto moved to lie next to her, both of them wrapping their arms around each other. He kissed her softly and bumped her forehead with his. “Isn’t it good enough that we’re together… and not alone?”</p><p>“It is,” she agreed and rubbed her nose on his. “I just… I wanted to bake cookies and then go on the murder rampage later.” </p><p>“Oh, baby, we can still do it.” He assured her, holding her a little tighter. “We can bake all the cookies you want and slay every fucking body, don’t you worry.”</p><p>“Everything was ready,” she muttered. True enough, Sarada had been so excited that she finished her grocery shopping and prepared a bunch of food for everyone. Her whole condo was decorated, more than just the tree. </p><p>“We’re still ready. It’s okay. We’re together, Mitsuki too. That’s all that matters.”</p><p>Although she was still pouting, Sarada nodded her head and snuggled closer to Boruto. At least she would have him and Mitsuki—far from her being alone for the holidays. </p><p>The little island that their target settled in for the holidays looked nearly off the grid. The little town that was nestled on the other side of the island was rundown by the multiple storms, houses made of wood and metal sheets for a roof. But even more than that, it looked like they also celebrated Christmas. </p><p>Small plastic stars hung overhead, and wreaths made of fake pine were nailed on their doors, and even tiny Christmas trees out on their porch. Even if the sun was out and this part of the world never experienced snow, the town hall had a decent sized Christmas tree littered with fake snow on it. </p><p>“So festive!” Boruto beamed. Even if they were working, he was determined to cheer Sarada up. The mission had to come first, but Boruto could multitask, and succeed in anything he set his mind to. Mitsuki was more than happy to help too.</p><p>He had Mitsuki go with Sarada to scope out their work area while he hurried in to town to get all the things he needed.</p><p>Mitsuki and Sarada stuck out, looking far from the locals. Although with the sun being so high and hot, Mitsuki commented it shouldn’t take long for the three of them to get a tan. </p><p>“It seems like they like the holidays here,” Sarada commented, smiling at the little town’s attempt to make the snow look as legitimate as possible. </p><p>“Yes, down to the snow.” Mitsuki kicked the fake snow around the tree lightly before proceeding. “There isn’t much here…” </p><p>“No, far from our city, for sure.” There was a small local store that looked like the biggest grocery store around, and just a few local fast-food chains and shops. “Our target wouldn’t hang around here. He’s too high profile.” </p><p>“Agree. His rest house is on the other side of the island, and I doubt he would come by here to do his own groceries.” Mitsuki stepped into the store.</p><p>All the shelves were stocked, but there was a layer of dust that Sarada wasn’t sure was from the outside or simply because their rotation for stocks just wasn’t as fast. “Should we get anything for us?” Her expectations were a little too high, as she didn’t see her usual ingredients to recreate at least one dish she intended to prepare. </p><p>“No, the safehouse should have food enough for a week.” </p><p>“You’re right,” Sarada sighed, then walked by the snack aisle. She saw a familiar brand of chocolate chip cookies, and couldn’t resist buying it, along with some milk. </p><p>“Craving?” Mitsuki teased. “I’ll be outside.” </p><p>“Okay.” Sarada paid for her snack. The local lady smiled at her, and greeted her a cheery, ‘Merry Christmas!’ It made her smile, too. </p><p>Back at the safe house, it was, as usual, stocked with the standard food. Packets of coffee and hot chocolate, some easy cook meals, eggs, canned food, and water. Nothing to make a decent home-cooked meal, just quick food to fill agents up to get things moving. </p><p>Boruto wasn’t back, and Mitsuki was already settled in a corner with his laptop, getting to work. Sarada was left to her own devices, so she did what she usually did before they huddled again—cook what they had. A bunch of eggs, some canned sausages, and two beef stew easy cook meals. </p><p>When Boruto did come in, his arms were loaded down with bags and he brought in the scent of fried chicken that blended with other freshly cooked foods. He found Sarada in the kitchen at the stove, cooking, and blanched. </p><p>His skin went a shade paler as he placed all the bags on the counter, pouting. “I didn’t know you were gonna cook, ya know…”</p><p>“I don’t think you can really call this cooking.” Sarada gestured towards the two fried eggs that were scrambled for Mitsuki on the plate. “What’s that?” </p><p>“Well… I wasn’t sure what a good Christmas dinner is supposed to be, like what you had planned, but I thought chicken is always good and the place had lots of sides, and rice. Can never go wrong with rice. And I went to the grocery store and got everything to make cookies. Chocolate chip, and the sugar cookie kind. And all these little decorating things. He dug through the bag until he pulled out some Santa hats, put one on himself, and then one on her. “Is it okay?”</p><p>He thought he had screwed up because she didn’t say anything for a few seconds. Then, he thought he majorly fucked up because she started crying. His heart sank and panic washed over him, so he hurried to remove their hats and fling them behind him somewhere. </p><p>“Shit, don’t cry. I’m sorry, I don’t do well with the waterworks.” He was stuck awkwardly between patting her arm, wanting to hug her, and wanting to back away in case she happened to draw a gun on him. “I didn’t mean any harm, I swear.”</p><p>Sarada wiped the tears away from her eyes, then walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face onto his chest. “I love it. Thank you.” </p><p>Mitsuki perked up from his little corner, then snuck out of the safe house, leaving them alone for a moment. </p><p>“You’re not mad?” He breathed in relief and finally held her in return. “Then why are you crying?”</p><p>“Because…” she sniffled, then looked up at his face. “I can’t remember the last time someone made an effort for Christmas for me.” </p><p>Boruto hummed and rested his chin on top of her head, forcing her head against his chest again. “You want Christmas, you get Christmas.”</p><p>The door was roughly opened, then rustling and jingling followed outside. Mitsuki was at the door, forcibly pulling the Christmas tree that was in front of the Town Hall through the door. The fake snow and Christmas balls were spilling everywhere, but he continued to manhandle the tree until it was finally inside the house. </p><p>He looked at the two of them with a wide smile. “I didn’t get the memo we were doing Christmas… So I had to make do.”  </p><p>“Yay!” Boruto beamed. “Now we have everything we need. Just the three of us, the best tree on the island, cookies, and dinner. Merry fucking Christmas.”</p><p>“Merry Christmas.” Sarada squeezed Boruto and hugged him some more. Mitsuki hovered close by, waiting. “You, too.” Sarada laughed and opened her arm for him to come and join for a group hug. </p><p>Mitsuki excitedly rushed over and crushed them both in his arms. </p><p>The three of them held onto each other, laughing cheerfully, excited for their first Christmas together, whether they were working or not. As long as they had each other and a little Christmas spirit, they didn’t need anything else.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>